What If
by ravenx1988
Summary: NCIS does not belong to me. However, here is a fun story about Tim McGee and Ellie Bishop. What if they knew each other and were together before Bishop helped with the case Gut Check. There is no Jake and Dalila.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

McGee and Bishop Apartment

"Tim! Tim! It's time to get up, your alarm is going off." Ellie said as she was trying to wake Tim up, so that he would not be late for work and his boss does not kill him. She would rather have her fiancé remain alive.

"5 more minutes Ellie." Came Tim's mumbled reply from under the pillow.

"No, Tim, not even 2 more minutes." Ellie said, sounding a little annoyed at this point, as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

McGee had stayed up late writing the night before, even after Ellie told him more than once to get to bed because Tim had to be at NCIS early that morning. Moreover, she had to be at the NSA office soon.

"I'm still tired," Said Tim

"And whose fault is that? I told you to go to bed last night, but noooo, you stayed up writing." Came the reply from the bathroom as the shower was turned on.

"I know, I know. But I was on a roll with a new chapter for my book." Said Tim as he got up to start getting ready for work and headed into the bathroom as well.

He saw Ellie in the shower and decided to join her. Tim got in behind her, put his arms around her waist and started kissing the back of her neck. He heard a light m*** come from Ellie. She turns around and puts her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. After a while, they had to come up for air, Ellie pulled away and looked at Tim with a smile on her lips.

"As much as I would love to continue, we are going to be late for work. And didn't you tell my last night that the new SECNAV was going to be at NCIS today for something?" Ellie said.

Oh, man he had almost forgot all about SECNAV coming in today Thank god, he had Ellie to remind him.

However, McGee really did not want to go to work. He would rather stay home with Ellie all day. However, he would never hear the end of it from Tony if he were be show up late for work. In addition, Gibb's would probably kill him.

Therefore, with one last kiss before separated from one another. They got out of the shower, continued getting ready and ate breakfast before heading out the door to their respective agencies.

NCIS office.

McGee stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen and headed to his desk. Getting there he could see DiNozzo was already there sitting at his desk, which in its self is weird, it was rare that Tony gets there before McGee does.

"You are almost late McGoo, what? You stayed up late playing video games again? Or were you with that girlfriend you say you have?" Tony said in a smug tone of voice. "When do the rest of us get to meet her?"

"Shut up Tony!" McGee replied.

"Alright calm down McMoody." Tony said back.

"You two, MTAC now!" Gibbs said gruffly just as McGee was about say something. "DiNozzo leave McGee alone."

MTAC

The alarm goes off after the SECNAV is done speaking.

"Is this another dramatic touch, McGee?" SECNAV said annoyed.

"Not exactly, Madame Secretary. Network security detected an unauthorized electronic transmission. Everything shuts down automatically." McGee replied.

"So that means someone's trying to hack in from the outside." Porter said

"No. Lockdown only happens if the attack is internal." McGee tried to explain,

"So that mean the threats in this room." Vance replied.

While McGee swept the room, DiNozzo scanned the four defense contractor representatives the SECNAV was briefing. Nothing was found until DiNozzo came in close proximity to SECNAV, and his scanner went off.

"Raise your arms, please. Ma'am. Just remember I have mouths to feed. Two goldfish. I am their only source of income. They're awfully cute." Tony said nervously.

"Relax, DiNozzo. I'm as anxious about this as you are." Porter replied.

DiNozzo found a pen that contained a covert listening device.

"I had no idea that was in there." Porter said.

"Ma'am do you know where you got it and how long you've had it on you?' Gibbs asked.

"No I have no idea where it came from or when, but I have had some meeting in the last few days." Porter explained.

"That means we have a national security breach on our hands, Gibbs you and your team are going to find out who is behind this and what's going on." Porter said urgently.

Bullpen

"What do we have?" Gibb's barked.

"Nothing yet boss, but I'm going to take the bug down to Abby to see what she can get from it." McGee told Gibb's.

"I have something Boss." Tony exclaimed.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibb's snapped at him.

"Well boss I found a paper written by an NSA analysis that describes the exact scenario, boss." Tony explained.

"Alright, McGee go down to Abby's lab and work with her on the bug, while DiNozzo and I go talk to the NSA analysis." Gibbs ordered.

McGee started to panic a little 'what if they run into Ellie while there?' Tim was thinking as he went down to Abby's lab.

NSA

Gibbs and Tony walked into the NSA office, talked with NSA Agent Chad Flynderling, and asked who had wrote the paper with the idea for a pen with a listening device inside. Flynn took them to a blonde hair woman sitting on the ground with papers all around her and her headphones in her ears. She couldn't hear them when they approach her so when she finally saw them she jumped a little.

"Oh! You startled me," Replied the woman.

"Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, NCIS. We want to ask you about a paper you wrote." Gibbs said as the two men showed her their ID's to her.

"Ellie Bishop, It's nice to meet you. My fiancé, actully work for NCIS." Ellie said with a bright smile on her face. "What can it do for you?"

They started asking her questions about her paper.

"So you got twenty-five pages of national security strategy from inside a breakfast cereal." Tony asked.

"In order to better prepare for attacks I dream up threats that haven't happened yet." Ellie explained.

"This dream came true." Tony told her.

"Do you mind coming down to NCIS and helping us?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Ellie replied 'maybe I'll run into Tim'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NCIS

Meanwhile back NCIS Tim was in Abby's lab helping her try to figure out the bug. However, Tim wasn't really focused on the task in hand, Tim was lost in thoughts about his relationship with Ellie.

They had met two years before, at the park when Tim was taking his dog Jet the German shepherd for a jog. He had stopped at a bench to rest for a bit and bent down to retie his shoe when someone had asked him about his dog, looking up he met the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. The woman smiled and had apologized for starling him, but Tim had told her it was okay and introduced himself, she did the same in return, telling him her name was Ellie Bishop, and after talking for a bit asked him if he would like to get some coffee, Tim had agreed.

They had hit it off from the start-finding out they had smeller interests and that they both work for federal agencies. When they started dating, they had an understanding that they cannot always tell each other about their work like that, they were doing or, if they went out of town, where they were going.

However, about a year later while Ellie was at work, she was in the brake room watching the news that a bomb had gone off at the navy year where Tim worked, Ellie was horrified that something had happed to Tim.

It didn't help that she and Tim had an augment about getting a new couch that morning, both of them had said some not very nice thing before they left for work and now she heard that a bomb had gone off at NCIS.

She gets a call minutes later telling her Tim was on his way to a hospital for having a piece of glass in his side. She ran out of the NSA building as fast as she could. She got to the hospital and the doctor told Ellie that Tim got lucky and that the piece of glass did not do too much damage so Tim just needed stiches but had no farther damage. When Ellie walked into the room Tim was in, she was so happy that he was all right she ran up to him and kissed him hard, than she let go and hit him in the arm for scaring her.

It was about a month after the bombing when Tim asked Ellie to marry him and she said yes. After the bombing they realized how much they loved each other and that it would destroy them if anything ever happened to either one of them.

Tim was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp slap.

SLAP!

"Ow! Hey what did I do?" Tim exclaimed rubbing his head where Abby had hit him.

"That is for spacing out McGee. Gibbs is not going to be happy that you're daydreaming and not working." Abby replied sharply.

"Sorry Abby I didn't get much sleep last night." Tim exclaimed 'well it's not a complete lie' he thought to himself.

"Well you better snap out if it unless you want another Gibbs head slap?" Abby told him.

After that Tim and Abby got back to work.

Tim's co-workers knew he was seeing someone but they did not know who she was or even what she looked like. Tim had his reasons for not telling them and Tony and Abby were two of them. He did not need Tony making fun of him or having Abby keep bugging him about it either.

NCIS

Back in the Bullpen Gibbs, Tony and Ellie had just gotten off the elevator.

'So this were Tim works.' Ellie thought to herself. 'But I can't see Tim anywhere.'

"So what is it you need my help with?" Ellie asked.

"We need you to help us figure out how and who could have pulled something like this off." Gibbs said gruffly.

"But how do I do that? I don't even know who else read my paper." Ellie said, a little annoyed

"Would it help to study the bug?" Gibbs asked.

"It would be a start, yes. Where is it?" She asked.

"It's down in the lab." Gibbs explained.

"And where exactly is that? I don't know my way around this building." Ellie pointed out.

"Don't worry little lady, I'll take you there." Tony said trying to flirt with her, using a line from one of his movies.

"Did you just try to hit on me? You do know I engaged right, in fact I believe I said that my fiancé works here at NCIS when you first talked to me at NSA." Ellie snapped, not impressed at all with Tony attempts to flirt with her.

"No…well… yes but I don't see a rin…." Ellie cut Tony off by showing him her engagement ring.

"Oh… aw…hehe… I guess I did not see it earlier. Or heard what you said either." Tony said nervously.

"Yea I guess so." Ellie responded rolling her eyes.

Gibbs just stood there with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying watching Tony being told off by Ellie. Not many had the guts. At last Gibbs decided to step in with his famous head slap.

SLAP!

"Ow! Thank you, Boss." Tony said in pain.

"I'll take her down to the lab. You stay here and work on finding out where SECNAV has gone in the last few days to see if there is any important info that someone would want to bug her for and who might want to get a hold of it." Gibbs barked orders to Tony.

"I'll have McGee come up here and help you." Gibbs said as he and Ellie headed back to the elevator.

'McGee? Can they be talking about Tim?' Ellie asked herself.

"McGee go up and help DiNozzo find out who has a lot to gain with bugging SECNAV" Gibb ordered when the two get down to the lab.

"On it Boss!" Tim said as he got up to leave the lab, but when he turned around he came face to face with Ellie.

"Tim?!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Ellie?!" Tim shouted.

"Wow! You two know each other?" Abby asked.

At first both Ellie and Tim just stood there in total shock; however, Ellie soon snapped out of it and smiled at Tim happy to see him.

"Hey Tim!" Ellie said to Tim happily, which snapped Tim out of it as well.

"Hey Ellie, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Tim asked still somewhat in shock from seeing Ellie at NCIS.

"What's going on is exactly what I want to know as well, McGee, how do you two know each other?" Gibbs demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NCIS

"Well McGee I'm waiting?" Gibbs said demanding an answer.

"Uh… well… Boss… you see thing is… It's like this" McGee tried to explain to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs remember when I said my fiancé works here?" Ellie said after seeing Tim discomfort. Ellie pointed to Tim with her finger with her eyebrows raised and bit her lip a little.

"WHAT?" Both Abby and Gibbs exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"How long?" Gibbs said coming out his stupor with Abby still in shock.

"Boss we have been together to two years. And I really don't see what the problem is? And don't tell me rule 12 we don't even work for the same agency." McGee said trying to figure out why Gibb is so upset.

'Rule 12?' Ellie mouthed to Tim, but he just shacked his head telling her he will tell her later.

"The problem McGee is that now you're a suspect in the investigation." Gibbs snapped at McGee. "Because she wrote it, the paper for the bug and you might have known about it and didn't say anything."

"What, I didn't even know Ellie wrote the paper…" McGee told Gibbs, but then another thought comes to his mind and he stopped talking to his boss and turned to his fiancée. "Wait, you wrote the paper?" He asked her.

"It's true Agent Gibbs, Tim didn't even know about the paper I never told him. We had just started dating and hadn't really talk about each other's work as we date more we would talk about work but not go too much into any details or talk about cases, and I wrote it about two months before we even met." Ellie tried to explain to agent Gibbs. "And yes Tim I wrote it." She told Tim.

"WHAT!" All of a sudden the three heard a shout from Abby, who had finally snapped out of her shocked state. "McGee how could you not tell me that you were in that serious of a relationship that you are to be engaged? I thought I was your friend?" Abby shouted at McGee a little hurt and jealous.

"Because my personal life is none of your concern Abby nor is it Tony's! I don't have to tell you guys everything about my life. That's called personal for a reason." McGee said defending himself.

"I didn't really tell my co-workers either." Ellie said trying to help.

SLAP!

"OW! What the hell?!" Ellie turned her head for the force of the slap.

Abby slaps Ellie in the face again.

"Hey!" Both McGee and Gibbs yell as, McGee tuned to Ellie to see if she was okay and Gibbs grabbed Abby's hand so she wouldn't do it again.

"What the hell Abby why did you just slap her?" Tim yelled at Abby and then turned to the woman in his arms. "Ellie are you alright?"

"I'm your best friend McGee you should have told me about you getting married to someone!" Abby yelled. "She going to take you away from me, you're mine!" Abby said in anger while Gibbs was still holding her back.

"What the hell are you taking about? I am not yours what do you think I am your pet or something?" McGee yells back at Abby.

"Abby stop!" Gibbs snapped at her, holding her from going and slapping McGee or Ellie again. "McGee doesn't belong to you. He is allowed to get married whoever he wants and there really isn't anything you can do about it." Gibbs said, trying to reason with Abby.

"What's taking so long down here?" All of a sudden Tony walked in. "Who's getting married?"

"McGee is!" Said a very upset Abby.

"WHAT!" Tony shouted in shock.

"Oh great now Tony knows too!" McGee said to Ellie as he put his arms around her for a much need hug.

"It's going to be okay Tim." Ellie whispered in Tim's ear as she hugged him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update the story. I have had a lot going on I had two death in my family on top of that I had school. I want to thank you to the people that have reviewed my story and written me about updating my story. Thank you to everyone who has liked my story so far.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Married? What do you mean you're getting married" Tony demanded.

"I don't think I need to explain what 'I'm getting married' means to you, Tony." Tim said a little upset.

"No what I mean is why didn't you tell us? We're your friends and I'm your partner, partners tell each other things." Tony exclaimed.

"Because it none for your business DiNozzo. I do not have to tell you everything." Tim yelled back. "I didn't tell you because the last thing I need is for you make fun of me and give me a hard time"

"Some friend you are." Ellie mumbled to herself not realizing DiNozzo could hear her.

"What was that?!" Tony said offended.

"I said 'some friend you are' I have heard about some of the things you have either done to Tim or said to or about him and if that is how you treat your friend, I would hate to see what you do to someone you hate." Ellie said getting upset. Then Ellie turned to Abby "And why are you so upset? You haven't been dating each other for years. The way you are acting is the main reason Tim didn't want to tell you in the first place."

"I'm sorry Tim and Bishop I guess I just got upset that you didn't tell us." Abby said trying to apologize for her behavior. "And I sorry for slapping you Bishop it was uncalled for, so I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too McGee, I guess I was just surprised and a little hurt that you didn't tell us. But you and Bishop are right I haven't really been a good partner or friend to you, so there for I'm sorry." Tony apologized to Tim and Ellie. "And congrats on getting engaged you two." Tony said trying to make up for his earlier reaction.

"Yes congratulation you two." Abby said half heartedly.

"Okay now if were done with that. Can we get back to the case now?" Gibbs barked. "Congratulation McGee, Bishop. Now we have a criminal to take down before they sale that information that is on that bug. Let's move people."

"Bishop you stay here with Abby to find out more about that bug. DiNozzo, McGee you're with me let's go." Ordered Gibbs.

Later that night Tim and Ellie walked in their apartment, after the day that they had they were tired. Between Ellie's co-worker being killed and Ellie getting Gibbs upset with her for not being a team player, as well as Tim getting upset with her for trying to stop a suspect with her car as well as almost compromising a suspect take down and finding out who was behind the bug.

Ellie sat down on the couch after they got in the door, as Tim went to get them something to drink. Ellie started to think about her co-worker and what Gibbs said about her doing a joint assignment with both agencies. Therefore, she would both be working for NCIS and NSA. She had not told Tim about Gibbs offer yet but she would have to because they would have to work together. Ellie was all so worried about how the two of them working together would be, she hoped it wouldn't change their relationship and she hoped it would make Tim happy that they would get to see each other more than they do now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tim asked concerned. As he came back from the kitchen, bring two cups of coffee with him and sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Tim, I was just thinking about Flynn, I can't believe he's dead." Ellie replied then she turned and faced Tim, taking one of the cups from him, she took a sip, then she put the cup on the coffee table, "I was also thinking about what Gibbs said to me before I left tonight."

"When did Gibbs talk to you?" Tim asked

"He stopped me after you let since we took different cars." Ellie answered him.

"What did he want?" Tim asked a little curious about what Gibbs could want to talk to her about.

"Well I have never told you this but two years ago, before I meet you I applied to work for NCIS but didn't get in, that why I went to NSA. However, apparently Gibbs thought he had heard my name before, though he didn't hear it from you, judging by how he acted when he found out about us. He asked me if I want to do a joint position with both agencies." Ellie explained to Tim

"Wow really? What did you tell him?" Tim asked getting a little excited about maybe getting to see Ellie more at work.

"I didn't say yes or no yet, I told him I would talk to you about it first. But I think it would be fun to work with you at NCIS." Ellie said with a smile on her face as she saw the look on Tim's face.

"I think it would be nice to work with you and getting to see you more. But it's up to you, what do you want to do? Tim asked.

"What I want it for you to hold me right now, we not have to think about it for now." Ellie said as she cuddled up to Tim.

"Have you ever had a team mate get killed before Tim?" Ellie asked Tim.

"Yes I have, I've never told you about my friend Kate and how she died, have I?" Tim asked Ellie as he held her.

"No you haven't. Who's Kate?"

"Well it's a long story." Tim started to tell Ellie about Kate as well as Paula Cassidy for the rest of that night.

 **To be continued**

 **When do you guys think they should get married and what do you think should happen next. Abby and Tony only said they were sorry because Gibbs was there, you will get for from them later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What If**

 **Hi guys sorry it has taken me so long to update this story I have been really busy lately with both school and work. I also had two deaths in the family within two months of each other. I've also been having really bad writhers block with this story trying to figure out how to write this next chapter.**

 **This chapter is going to take place a few months after Ellie has joined NCIS about the time with the whole thing with Benum Parsa. Tony and Abby are trying to get in between Tim and Ellie. As well as Tim and Ellie being friends with Dalila and her asking Ellie if she can barrow Tim for the Gala because she also like him but won't tell anyone. They both will end up getting hurt. I also must apologize if this chapter is a short one.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Few months later**

"God dammit! I swear dose he not know when to stop?" Ellie grumbles as she comes into the bullpen from the brake room.

"What? What is it, what's the matter?" Tim says after snapping his head up from working on his computer when he hears Ellie come back into the bullpen.

"Tony is what the matter is; He just won't stop trying to flirt with me." "Does not get it through his thick head that I'm marrying you Tim?" Ellie says a she come over to Tim and sits on the table behind his desk.

"You think you got it bad Abby keeps trying to get me to come back to her." "When she knowns there isn't a chance in hell for her to get me back." Tim says turning his chair around to face Ellie.

"This starting to get really old Tim." "We don't have time for them to act like children. We have a wedding to plane and my mother has been bugging me with all the details and on top of everything else there is the whole thing with Benum Parsa that's getting out of hand." Ellie exclaims in a huff.

"I know Ellie and I'm sorry." "But we will get Parsa believe me Gibbs won't stop until he does." Tim says as he reaches up to cup Ellie's cheek as he runs his thumb over her cheek. "In two months we will be getting married so all the planning will be done soon it will also get your mom off your back." "I also hope it will get Tony and Abby to leave us alone but somehow I don't think it will." Tim also say in a huff as well.

"Thanks Tim," Ellie says with a small smile as she move forward to put her forehead agents Tim's and whippers "I love you Tim."

"I love you too Ellie."

"Oh by the way Dalila called a little bit a go." Tim tells Ellie

"Oh what for?" Ellie asks

"Wanted to ask you if it was alright if I be her scored to the Gala tomorrow night?" Tim explains to Ellie with a look of 'I really don't want to don't make me go' on his face.

"I really don't have problem with it. She is a friend and it's just for one night." Ellie says to Tim "Don't give me that look Tim; it will also give us eyes inside if Parsa does try something."

"Aw come on do I have to it's going to be torchers?" "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tim asks

"Yes Tim I'm okay with it and it's not going to kill you." Ellie says as she leans into kiss Tim.

"Hey no one want's so see that." Tony says as he comes in to the bullpen

"Shut Up Tony!" Both Ellie and Tim yell.

"While we're at it I would like if you would stop trying to flirt with my fiancé." Tim says rather annoyed

"Hey until the other ring is on her finger she is still fair game in my book." Tony says rather arrogantly with cocky smile on his face.

The look on Bishop and McGee's face was a cross between total anger and want to kill. Anger on Ellie's face. McGee looked like he was about punch Tony in the face but Ellie was holding him back.

 **SLAP!**

Gibbs came up from behind Tony and slapped him very hard, harder than normal, Gibbs had heard everything.

"If I ever see or hear you or Abby do anything like this again I will personally kick your ass and Abby is in as much trouble as you are with me!" "I though you two have gotten over this by now but I guess not, you both need to stop acting like two little school girls that weren't invited to the dance , this is going to stop right here and now. Get over it and move on are we clear!" Gibbs yells at Tony

"Yes boss." Tony says back nervously to Gibbs

"You two what have I said about PDA at work?" Gibbs asks McGee and Bishop

"Sorry Gibbs." Both McGee and Bishop say together

"Now where are we on leads on Parsa?" Gibbs says gruffly

"There's not much to go on right now, every time we find something it leads to a dead end Gibbs." Bishop explains.

"And all we know right now is that he may be targeting the Gala tomorrow night." McGee adds.

"Come on people we must have something to run with?" Gibbs grumbles.

"Sorry boss." They all say.


	6. NA

What If N/A

Sorry it's taking me so long to up date this story guys. But I have had one death after another happen in my family. As well as I've been busy with both work and school. I'm all so stuck on how to both finish the story as well how to continue it so I can finish it. If you guys could help me by giving me some ideas on how to do so it will help a lot.


End file.
